My Night Out
by Angelwriter3895
Summary: The following is Smut, mature adiences only, for the love of goodness, watch the movie before reading this otherwise you will be confused. No plot just smut. kind of long... Thax OC Copyright 2001 Warner bros


**~The Following Fan Fiction is explicit. Mature audiences only, Rated M for a reason. **

**Smut one shot. Comment and let me know what you think. If I get enough people wanting a 2nd one of these two, then I will. **

**I own nothing! ~sob~Osmosis Jones is copyrighted by the Warner Bros Co. ~ **

With that said, please enjoy. No plot whatsoever! Maybe some... Thrax OC

My Night Out

"C'mon Angel! You need to get out of the house! You've been incubating long enough, considering you killed the pill! It can't hurt you anymore. Please! Its been forever!" Sharice pleaded with me in a pathetically comical way.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "You're right, it has been a while, and I feel stronger than ever, maybe I will go..." I mused out loud.

Sharice grinned. "Just say yes my dear little black death virus." I snickered.

"So long as you don't call me your '_dear little black death virus_' again I will."

Jumping in joy Sharice grabbed me and dragged me to the bedroom. "What shall I put you in? Hmmm.." she thought out loud. Oh crap.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked peering at her through through the closet door.

Grinning, she looked back at me, "We are going to **The Zit**... and by the way, put this on." she threw a pair of black tights at me with a backless halter with slits in the sides.

"Sharice, although I commend your choice of clothes, why **The Zit**? I could've sworn I heard that something was going down there this evening." She grinned back at me as she walked out of my closet to allow me to change in peace.

"That, Angel, is exactly why we are going there. You need some action, and girl, I heard the virus tryin' to take down Frank was hot! I'm hopin' to meet him!" Sharice looked back in to pick out my shoes for the night. She threw my favorite pair of black heels at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Sharice, you sound like the school girl you where when you where young." She glared at me.

"Hush! That was a long time ago!" Still glowering she dragged me out to the car.

"You're just mad because you know its true." I poked her side and she giggled.

"Lets go! Meany."

At **The Zit**

The gate guard looked us over. "Two sexy 'thangs like yourselves get in free" he nodded at the tiny virus opperating the red ropes blocking the entrance. Unlocking the gate he let us each pass, giving us a once over.

After us I heard him say, "La Muerte Rojo!" and then he was overpowered by the sound of the bass in the music. Hmm. I'd heard the name before. But from where? Sharice dragged me into the throng of partiers to the dance floor.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, you want something?" I asked her over the roar of the crowd.

"Ya, would you get me a cell buster." She smiled. "thanks."

"Sure thing." I replied sauntering up to the bar. "A gene twist and a cell buster please."

The bar tender looked me over as he made them. As he handed them to me, he leaned over, kissed my cheek, and whispered in my ear, "their on the house for you hot stuff."

smirking I I said, "Thanks." as I turned around I almost bumped into a blue virus who looked like the red pill I killed's side kick. That immunity cell was a wimp. "Manko.." I muttered under my breath.

I had just passed by a red looking virus. "Babeh, who are you callin' a pussy in Japanese?" I smirked.

"You don't need to know." I walked away, slipping through the crowd with ease and finding Sharice quickly. "Here's your drink." handing her the cell buster I looked to see if the unnamed virus had followed me. I could see his purple dreads above the crowd, and he was following me alright! _What a creep! _I thought to myself frowning.

"I see you brought a hotty with the drink." Sharice grinned at me.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

The creep walked up to us, "Babeh, you walked off on me."

I rolled my eyes, "Your point? I'm allowed."

"Now in all seriousness, who were you calling a pussy?" he looked at me, giving off a vibe that said, 'don't lie to me'.

"you really want to know?" he nodded. "well, I was calling the pill's partner, I think his name was Ozzy or something, a pussy because he couldn't even save his friend from the black death." I rolled my eyes and looked at Sharice laughing. "Now he was a wuss." Sharice nodded laughing manically as always.

"And who is the black death, babeh?" he questioned looking at me.

I smirked. "you're looking at her." he looked me over shocked. I smirked. "The name's Cat, but you can call me Angel."

He smirked back, "My name's Thrax,..."

I interupted, "wait, aren't you 'the red death'? I heard the little green creep call your Spanish name out after we walked in."

He grinned, "got that right babeh, I was behind you the whole time in line." he look me over, "and I must say, I enjoyed the view." I raised an eyebrow.

"where are you going with this?" I asked, hoping he would get to the point.

"the point is, I think you're sexy, and I was looking for some one to hit it off with babeh." He sauntered up and hooked an arm about my waist.

To be honest, I had the same thing on my mind, although it wasn't so blatantly obvious, I wanted to get him alone. Sharice saw the look in my eye and nodded. She would explain it to Thrax.

I smirked knowingly. "You want it so bad, you have to catch me first." I kissed his cheek and slipped away and went to my favorite r&b room. It was empty. Perfect!

Closing my eyes, I relaxed and listened to the music as I waited for Thrax to show up if he really meant it.

Sensing more than hearing someone's approach, I looked up to see a grinning Thrax standing there.

"Caught you babeh!" he slipped onto the loveseat next to me. He leaned closer to me and I could smell how contagious he was, and it was a huge turn on. Beginning to suck on my neck, he pulled me closer, slipping his hand in my shirt. I ran my hands through his dreads and down his back. Reaching in-between us I started to push his trench coat off, feeling every muscle in his arm.

"You're strong. Its sexy love. I whispered in his ear, "How about we take this to one of the private rooms?" He pulled away from the newly forming hickey.

"All you had to do was ask babeh." Thrax grinned smugly and pulled me up into an embrace kissing my lips ass he walked me backwards into a door, one of the empty private areas for those who wanted to have sex. Pulling away from me, he opened the door and walked in with me, shutting the door behind us and locking it simultaneously.

Taking off his trench coat and shirt, I almost dropped into a dead faint at the sight of his naked chest. Grinning I commented, "My my. Don't I feel over dressed." I rolled my eyes.

Thrax's eyes flashed with lust, "That can be fixed babeh." He pounced on me in a predatory manner. "I've wanted to fuck you all night darlin'." he pulled my top off completely, throwing it into the growing pile of shed clothes. Sucking on my left nipple, he rolled the other one in his claws pinching it lightly as well as nipping the one in his mouth. I arched off the bed and into his keeping.

He gave the other nipple the same attention, before trailing his kisses lower to my stomach and to the start of my black tights. Ripping them off my body, he threw them to the side.

Standing, he undid the button on his black pants. They fell to the floor and he wore no boxers. I grinned up at him. "See anything you like babeh?" he asked smirking at my expression.

"I do actually Thrax." I stood up and sauntered over to him, kicking off my heels and pressing myself against him. He grinned in pleasure.

Pushing me back towards the bed, he pushed me down and hovered over me. He kissed my neck and trailed them down to my clit. Looking at me deviously, he pressed his mouth to it and began to suck and nip at it. I moaned as he began to use tongue. Thrusting it into me, it grew to fill me completely. Pulling it out and thrusting it back in, he began to tongue fuck me.

My usually elaborate thoughts became a mix of jumbled _o yes please_, _harder!_, and _Thrax! Yes!_.

Rotating his body in the midst of what he was doing, I found I had a large cock sticking in front of me, and without thinking I began to lick it and suck gently. Licking the pre-cumm off the tip, I took it completely in my mouth, deep throating it. His body shuddered and the pace of his tongue speed up, causing me to come just as he came in my mouth.

He crawled off of me and pushed his hot body against mine as I came off the high of pleasure he had just given me. "You realize, no one has done that before."I kissed him tasting my own cum on his lips.

"I can give you so much more babeh. I could fuck you for hours!" He nibbled on my neck once more. I could feel my need rise to meet him again. Hovering over me again, he pressed his cock against my cunt "Are you ready for me babeh?" he asked, I nodded and without further preamble, he sheathed himself inside me. Moaning I clawed at his back. He was so big, and it was amazing.

"You are so tight babeh!" he grunted huskily in my ear as he thrust back in. I ground my hips and he shuddered. "you don't want me to lose control babeh, I might kill you."

I smirked. "well, considering that I'm immune to you it wouldn't really matter would it?" He pierced my hips as he gripped them to ride me.

"Likewise babeh." Grinning I cut a black line down his chest as sucked at it as he fucked me.

Finally losing his precious control, he picked up the pace, beating me back into the headboard with each thrust.

Screaming, his name on my lip, I came around his cock just as he did. As we rode out the orgasm, he relaxed on top of me. I could feel the heat radiating off of his body.

"Angel, you know I am going to take down Frank in a matter of hours, and I want to take you with me babeh." he kissed my neck again, sucking on my jaw.

"I heard some big bad virus was trying that. I also heard he was sexy from pretty much all the female viruses, I think I will come with you. I have never had a guy cum with me at the same time twice in a row. I do believe you are perfectly suited to me. What is your deadline?" I asked him as he trailed his mouth to mine.

"48 hours." he kissed me deeply.

"Why don't we make it less than that? I grinned as he looked at me shocked I would think that. "I don't know why you would be shocked at that. I have killed people all over Europe! I'm ambitious." I kissed him and slipped out of bed. "are you coming or not Thrax?" I looked back at him laughing as he stood up and pulled me close to his chest. "i can only date those who can keep up with me." He laughed at me this time

"Babeh, I can keep up with you any day." He kissed me again. "after you babeh."

We both got dressed and walked out of the club to kill Frank.

Please R&R!

Thrax: Yes! R&R or I will come after you! ~mutters~ _Get me out of here!_

Me: What was that?

Thrax:nothing... O.o

Me: I hope so. ~grins~ Halo!

Thrax; You don't have one of those babeh.

Me: So?

Me and Thrax; R&R!


End file.
